The Wolf Man (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman)
Lawrence Talbot, commonly called Mr. Talbot, is the main antagonist of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman. He is a mysterious neighbor who turns out to transform into a werewolf every full moon. He is inspired by The Wolfman He was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography Shortly before the events of the movie, Talbot moved into the house right next door to the Chipmunk house. After this, Alvin started hearing howling at night from what seemed to sound like a dog. This caused Alvin to suspect Lawrence as a werewolf, which was dismissed by Dave as well as his siblings due to Alvins monster paranoia. One day, when walking home from school rehearsal, the Chipmunks and Chipettes heard a growling dog like noise which scared them off running to home. In the process, the Chipmunks destroyed the flower bed of aconitum Talbot grew, which led an angry Talbot to confront Dave about not going near him or his property. While Alvin was waiting for Dave to punish him, he saw a commercial on TV from Madam Raya, who was selling a book on monster facts, which Alvin sneakily bought before Dave could punish him by destroying his monster collection, When Alvin collected the book the next day, he found a picture of the same cane Talbot was using, which made him confront Simon that night about doing an investigation to figure out if Talbot was truly a werewolf. The investigation eventually goes nowhere, and Simon quits the investigation. The same day, Theodore gets hurt by a "really big dog", this leads to Theodore acting far more animalistic. Simon and Alvin eventually get sick of this new Theodore and, with Madam Raya's advice, decide to hit Theodore with Mister Talbots cane to revert him back to normal. Alvin takes this advice and steals Mister Talbots cane and successfully hits Theodore the next day. Theodore breaks the cane and Dave discovers the broken cane. Dave decides to go to Talbot directly and tell him about the cane because he wanted Alvin to be in the school play. When Dave informs Talbot on what happened. During the conversation, Talbot transforms into a werewolf. He chases a terrified Dave until Dave knocks himself out, and Talbot leaves him unconscious to attack the school. When entering the school, he finds Alvin and chases him around the top of the school until Alvin is out of reach. This leads Talbot to jump down to the play and attack Simon and Elanor. However, a werewolf Theodore defeats him and both reverse back to normal forever. When Talbot reverts to normal, he is shocked to find how much damaged he caused and runs away from the stage. At the party soon after, it is announced that Talbot is their new principal, which shocks an angry Dave who is about to attack Talbot until he is explained by the chipmunks he is redeemed. Talbot is finally seen dancing in the end credits with the rest of the people in the neighborhood. Personality As a human, Lawrence Talbot is affable, honorable, and respectful towards others. Lawrence doesn't show any true malicious personality to others. All Lawrence wants is to try to live as much of a normal life as possible without causing harm when he is a werewolf. Which is why he doesn't like people getting near him or his property. Lawrence showed great remorse after reverting back to human form when he almost killed the Chipmunks, causing him to run away in remorse. However, Lawrence is prone to a temper, especially when his property gets destroyed or damaged. When he is a werewolf however, he loses his affable personality and he is a far more animalistic in nature. He has no problem harming others and even tries to kill others. His wrath and dislike towards Alvin increases to the point he tries to hunt him down and kill him because of Alvin destroying his property. He also has a fear of silver because of his vulnerability to him. However, despite his animalistic personality, he shows some honor like leaving Dave and Brittany alive instead of killing them. However, Lawrence Talbot as a werewolf is still an animalistic monster who is unpredictably dangerous and could harm anyone who he wants. Quotes Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Sophisticated Category:Titular Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Alter-Ego Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Redeemed